Daddy's Little Girl
by BannaLuver
Summary: Anna has to take a business trip over the weekend leaving John to take care of their little girl.


**A/N:** _This is a one-shot I wrote for Skeeter0003's birthday. Happy Birthday! I hope this has everything in it you were wanting to read! This is a thank you for being a great support to all the Banna fanfic writers._

 **Disclaimer:** _As usual, I own nothing._

* * *

"John are you sure about this?" Anna asked as she rolled her suitcase into the hall.

John secured his wallet in his back pocket and picked up his car keys from the bowl on the hall table before he turned to look at her.

"Of course I am," he reassured yet again with a happy grin.

"Because I can get Mary to help if-"

He gently interrupted her.

"We'll be fine. I'm looking forward to bonding more with her."

"Only you would say something that sweet," she replied with a lopsided smile.

He took a couple of steps forward until his hands rested on her upper arms.

"You bring out the sweet side of me, Mrs. Bates."

"I'm very glad to hear it," she quipped.

They had been married for six months, and she still loved the sound of her husband using her new last name. John came into her and her daughter's life when they least expected it. She hadn't been looking for love when John showed up at George Crawley's birthday party a year and a half ago, but he had captured her heart from the moment he introduced himself to her and her little girl.

"Now, you have a flight shortly. You don't want to be late."

Anna sighed, "No, I don't, but I don't like being away from you two either."

Anna had a weekend business conference her company was making her attend in Brussels. She didn't have to travel often with her job, but when she did it was difficult for her to be away from her family. She was thankful to have John as a partner and a support system during times like this. He never looked down on her for keeping her career and being a mother as well. Instead, he encouraged her and on more than one occasion told her what a wonderful role model she was for her daughter.

"I don't like it either. I miss you already, but everything will be fine."

"I don't doubt that at all. You're a wonderful father," she responded as her hands found purchase on his love handles.

His demeanor turned somewhat shy as he quietly corrected, "Step-father."

Anna's back straightened as she looked John in the eye.

"We won't be having this discussion again. If I've told you once I've told you a million times, as far as I'm concerned you are Everly's father."

Everly's biological father had given up his parental rights as soon as she was born. He hadn't wanted a family and wanted to give up his rights so Anna couldn't come after him for anything. The day Everly was born was the last time she had seen or heard from him.

"I like to think I am, too," he admitted.

"No need to think about it. You are."

"Yes, darling," he acquiesced.

She smiled and lifted herself onto her tip toes. He lowered his head to meet her halfway. They gave each other a sound kiss on the lips and then parted.

"Mummy!"

"Speaking of," Anna whispered and chuckled before she turned to see her daughter walking towards them.

"Evie, did you finish your breakfast?"

"Mummy, only John-John calls me Evie," Everly reminded her mother.

"How silly of me to forget. You didn't answer my question."

"Yes, I eated all my cheesy eggs."

"You ate all your cheesy eggs," John corrected with a grin.

He took a few steps over to her until he was lifting her up in his arms.

"I ate them," she giggled as John tickled her side.

"Thank you, love bug, give mummy a kiss I have to go," Anna said as she ran her hand through her daughter's straight golden hair.

"You leaving now?" Everly asked as her smile faded.

"Yes. I'll miss you so much."

"But mummy where you going?" Everly asked as she started getting more upset.

She was wiggling in John's arms which was her cue she wanted down. John lowered her back to the ground, and she hugged Anna around the legs.

"Remember mummy has to work this weekend, but I'll be back late tomorrow night. You're going to have so much fun. I'll be back before you know it."

Everly sniffed back a few tears as she said, "But... but... mummy I miss you already."

It was then they all heard the cab honk it's horn outside.

"I miss you, too, but didn't John tell you that this is your weekend?"

Everly lifted her head and looked to her mother. "Mhmmm."

"That's right. Whatever Evie wants to do all weekend," John added.

Everly looked to John and smiled before she looked back to her mum.

"My weekend."

"Yeah, just don't shatter John too much okay?" Anna smiled.

"Okay."

Anna leaned down and kissed Everly on the cheek.

"I love you. Please be good."

"I will. Love you, mummy."

Anna stepped back to collect her suitcase. John walked to the front door and opened it for her. Anna walked to the door, quickly embraced John, and gave him a firm peck on the lips.

"I love you, too. Don't get into too much trouble," she winked before releasing the embrace.

"I won't make promises I can't keep," he smirked. "I love you, too. Be safe and have fun."

Anna stepped outside and looked back.

"Bye, love bug."

"Bye, mummy."

She made herself turn and walk to the cab. The driver got out to place her bag in the boot as she got in the back of the car. Once inside she looked over to see both John and Everly waving in the doorway. She smiled and waved back before the cab drove off.

As soon as the cab drove away, John said excitedly, "Okay, Evie's weekend has officially begun."

Everly cheered, "Yay!"

"So, what is it that princess Evie would like to do?"

"Can we go get ice cream?" she asked as she jumped up and down.

"We can, but we just had breakfast, so how about we do that later?"

She stopped jumping and said, "Okay."

"Okay, name something else," he encouraged.

"Can we go to the park?" she said suddenly as it came to her mind.

"Yes, we can! Let's go get your shoes on."

"Yay!" Everly squealed as she set off for her room.

John chuckled as she watched her little legs carry her as fast as they would go.

"John-John!"

Everly had gotten into the habit of calling him by that nickname, and it was endearing to him.

"Yes, Evie," he called out as he walked towards her room.

"Can I bring my bubbles?" she yelled.

"Yes," he said before he reached her doorway.

He saw her struggling to get her shoes on as she yelled out her next question.

"Can I bring my jump rope?"

"I'm right here," he said as he sat on the edge of her bed. "Let me help you with those."

She scurried to her feet and climbed up on the bed beside him with shoes in hand. She handed him the shoes and continued her questioning.

"Can I?"

John untied the first shoelace which had somehow ended up in a knot as he replied, "Yes, we can take your jump rope."

"My dollie, too?"

John had secured and laced the first shoe onto Everly's foot and began to untie the second one.

"Yes, we can bring Kelly, too."

John had found out rather quickly that Kelly went most, if not all, the places Everly went.

After he got the second shoe on and tied, Everly hopped off the bed and collected the items she mentioned.

"Got everything you want to take?" John asked as he got to his feet.

"Yep!"

"Okay, let's get going."

Everly ran out of her room and towards the front door. John caught up with her and collected his cane by the door.

"Wait!"

Everly dropped all the things she was holding and ran back to her room. John could hear her rummaging around and wondered what she might have forgotten. He didn't have to wonder for long because Everly made her way back with both arms decked out in a few neon colored, plastic bangle bracelets and a pair of hot pink, heart shaped sunglasses.

"Oh, wow," John complimented. "I think mummy might need a picture."

John pulled his phone out of his pocket and tapped on the camera.

"Strike a pose for mummy and say cheese!"

Everly laughed and put both hands on her hips. "Cheeeeese!"

John took a couple. He would send it to her while they were at the park.

"Beautiful," John said as he lowered his phone.

"Let me see," Everly said as she came over to John.

He lowered his phone to show her.

"These sunglasses are cool, John-John," she said after she was finished looking at her picture.

John locked his phone and placed back in his pocket.

"They sure are. You make them look super cool."

"We need to get you a pair," Everly insisted as she picked her things back up to carry them.

"Well, maybe not exactly like yours," he stated.

"No, but can we stop on the way and pick you out some?" she asked sweetly.

John saw his step-daughter standing there with her cute outfit, bracelets, sunglasses, and dollie and couldn't say no.

"Okay, it is Evie's weekend after all," he relented as he grabbed the small bag in the hall they kept made up for such outings.

Her reply was something between a cheer and squeal.

* * *

At the park, John was sitting on a bench as Everly was trying her best to make what she called 'the biggest bubble ever'. He was feeling pretty self-conscious sitting in a public place next to Kelly, Everly's baby doll, with electric blue, square sunglasses on his face. He was beginning to wonder if people were avoiding walking near him, but he probably would too if he saw himself. The day was warm but a little overcast. It was just enough shade so it wasn't too hot to play outside. He crossed his legs at the ankles and watched as Everly and a couple other kids were chasing the bubbles around. He smiled as he watched her laugh and play. She looked so happy and carefree, and he always wanted his little girl to feel that way.

Everly was only four years old, but she was already looking more like Anna. She had big blue eyes and long golden hair. She was petite, independent most of the time, and full of energy. She had already changed so much since John had first met her, and he was thankful he would get to see her grow into the intelligent, beautiful woman he knew she'd be.

"Did you see that one, John-John?!" Everly gasped after a big bubble had popped in the air.

"I did. It was huge!"

"Yeah, huge!" Everly repeated to the other kids.

John felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, so he pulled it out. It was a text from Anna.

 **Flight got delayed about 45 mins. About to board in a few. She driving you mad yet?**

He grinned as he typed out his reply.

 **No, we are at the park at the request of princess Everly. She's blowing bubbles with some new friends.**

After he sent his reply, he went to his pictures and sent her the picture of Everly leaving for the park. He then switched his phone to camera and put it on selfie mode. He took a picture with the crazy sunglasses on with Kelly sitting next to him on the park bench. He sent that one, too.

He quickly looked back over in Everly's direction. He always kept a close eye on her to make sure she was okay. She was blowing a new set of bubbles for them to chase after. It took a minute or so before his phone buzzed again.

 **Lol! Well, doesn't she look like a diva and as for you... nice sunglasses. Are those new?**

His eyes flicked up to Everly before he looked back down to reply.

 **They are. Everly picked them out. Do you like?**

 **Oh, I do, and I'm quite jealous of Kelly at this moment.**

 **Don't be. I'll be sure to wear these bad boys when we go on our next date.**

 **We'll see about that, Mr. Bates. I'm boarding. I'll text you when I'm checked in. Love you x**

 **Be safe. Love you too xx**

He placed his phone back in his pocket as Everly walked over to him. Her hands were covered in the bubble liquid and some had dripped down her shirt.

"I wanna jump rope now," she said as she laid her tube of bubbles down.

"Okay but let's get you cleaned up a bit first," he suggested.

"But I wanna go now," Everly said as she reached for her jump rope on the bench.

John placed his hand on her jump rope and looked to her.

"Everly," he said firmly.

She looked at him and knew from him calling her Everly and not Evie that he wasn't playing.

"I need to get the bubble liquid off your hands then you can go jump."

She frowned and nodded her head.

He reached into the bag he had on the ground and pulled out some wipes. Taking one from the package, he replaced the package in the bag and turned to Everly.

"Come here and let me clean those sticky hands," he said much more lightly than he had said her name.

She stood between his legs as he began wiping.

"Are you having fun so far?" he asked to keep her mind off the task.

"Yeah, after I'm done jumping will you go over to the jungle gym wiff me?"

"Of course," he replied.

"I like the slide," she enthused.

"Yes, I know. I used to love slides at your age as well."

"You wanna slide wiff me?" she smiled.

John looked over to the large jungle gym. There were a few small slides and one larger slide that he might possibly be able to slide down. He inwardly sighed as he reminded himself yet again of all the things he wouldn't be able to do with her because of his knee.

"We'll see," he responded. "There all done. You can go jump now."

"Thank you," she said quickly while grabbing her rope.

John got to his feet, grabbed his cane which was hooked to the back of the bench, and walked the small distance to the trash bin. He threw the wipe away and walked back over to the bench to sit down again.

"Watch me, John-John!" Everly called out.

"I'm watching."

Because of her age she wasn't very good at jump roping, but that didn't stop Everly Smith from giving it all she had.

She jumped over the rope once and flashed John a wide grin.

"I did it!"

"You did! I am so proud of you," he praised.

She turned then to try to go up and down the grassy area while jumping over the rope.

He and Anna had talked about getting Everly's last name changed to Bates before she started nursery school. Of course, Anna was the one who had suggested it. He would never assume just because he had married Anna that her daughter would take his name as well. Anna was now a Bates though, and she wanted her daughter to have the same last name as them. In truth, he would love for Everly to have his last name, and hopefully soon they could make that happen.

Everly stopped jumping and came back over the the bench dragging the jump rope behind her.

"Already done?"

"Yep. Can we go to the jungle gym?"

"Sure."

He grabbed the bubbles and placed them in one of the outside pockets of the bag. He then collected the jump rope, the bag, Kelly, and his cane.

"How about you carry Kelly while I carry the rest."

"Okay."

She took the doll from John and held her over her shoulder.

"Thank you, Evie. Let's go," he said as he got to his feet.

They walked over to the other side of the park. The play area had a few children climbing, swinging, and sliding, but not too many. The couple of benches were already taken by parents and grandparents, so he sat the bag down along the edge of the playing area.

"Where can I put Kelly?"

John looked down to the bag and said, "How about we lay her here so she can sun bathe, Hm?"

Everly laughed, "Dollies don't sun bathe."

"Don't they? Well, Kelly might like it. Let's give it a try."

Everly laid her doll on top of the bag facing up towards the sky. She stepped back and studied over the situation.

"She likes it," she said confidently.

"See, I'm glad we tried it. Now, let me see you climb over there," he pointed to a section.

As Everly ran over to the jungle gym, John dropped the jump rope to the ground next to the rest of the stuff. He looked around the area to see a couple of women who were sitting on one of the benches looking at him.

"Ahhh, yes. The sunglasses," he thought to himself.

He smiled and gave a wave to his audience before turning his attentions back to Everly.

She was giggling and climbing with the other children. He very much enjoyed seeing her playing with others her age. It had crossed his mind that maybe him and Anna could talk about having a child of their own. Not only could he not imagine anything more perfect, but it would also give Everly a little brother or sister to play with. Here he was with a wife, a little girl he loved no matter if she was his blood or not, and thinking of expanding his brood. He couldn't help the grin that formed on his face. If someone would had told him this was how his life was going to pan out he would have told them they were crazy, but now that it had he was grateful everyday for his loving family.

"John-John come slide!" Everly called as she ran over to him.

She took his free hand into hers and began tugging.

He looked to the bigger slide and then back to her.

"Okay, I'll try it. Let me lay my stick down first."

There had been several conversations between the three of them about his cane. It had only been natural for his self-esteem to take a few blows from her constantly asking about it, but he knew she was only trying to understand. Now, she barely asked questions and just accepted it was a part of him.

He laid his cane next the bag and limped over with Everly's hand still in his to the slide.

"Okay, Evie you first."

Evie climbed the ladder up to the top and wiggled her way into a seated position.

"It's too high," Everly said as she began to get nervous.

"You're a big girl, Evie, and I'm right here."

"I fall?" she asked as he could tears waiting to make their appearance.

"No, my darling girl, you won't fall. Would you like for me to wait for you at the bottom?"

"Uh-huh," she said still not completely sure now that she was up there.

John walked around the slide and stood near the bottom. He lifted his electric blue, square sunglasses to the top of his head so she could see his eyes.

"Ready?" John asked.

She shook her head and her hands gripped tightly to each side of the slide.

"I'm here to catch you."

"Pwomise?"

"I promise I'll always be here to catch you," he smiled.

She seemed to take him at his word because she let go of the sides of the slide. A few seconds later she wiggled further down the slide until she was sliding down the long slant and into John's arms at the bottom.

He lifted her and twirled her around. She was giggling loudly as he placed her on the ground.

"Again!" she giggled.

"You wanna go down the slide again?" he asked.

"Yeah!"

"Okay, go round."

She went to the back of the slide and climbed her way up again. This time she didn't hesitate when she saw him at the bottom again.

"Weeee," John called out as she slid down.

He caught her again and placed her feet on the ground.

"Your turn John-John," she said, clapping her hands. "I'll catch you."

John laughed. "I think you should stand out of the way. John-John is too big for you to catch, alright?"

Slightly chest-fallen, she replied, "Okay."

She moved out of the way as he made his way to the back. He gripped both the side railings and placed his left foot up on the ladder first to hoist himself up. His gritted his teeth has he used his right. He knew after a day like today his night would consist of a romantic date with tablets and an ice pack, but it was worth it to see Evie so happy. After four more rungs, he made it to the top. Carefully, very carefully, he lowered himself to sit on the top of the slide. His knee protested heavily against the way he had to bend it, but he managed to get seated.

"Don't be scared! It's fun!" Everly said, giving him a pep talk like he had her.

"I don't know," he said, trying to sound unsure.

"It is! I'll get you ice cream for being bwave!"

He wanted to laugh but didn't.

"You will?"

"Yeah. Any flavor you want," she replied in a high pitched, girly voice.

"Promise?"

"Pwomise! Now slide John-John!" she said excitedly.

At that, he used his hands to push himself forward and slid down the slide. At the bottom, he had forgotten what it felt like to go down a slide. The last time he had was when he had been a child himself. There was a little rush-like feeling before you stopped at the bottom.

"You did it," she squealed as John was trying his best to get himself up off the slide and to his feet.

"I did. How about you slide a few more times and then we'll go get that ice cream?"

"Okay!"

* * *

The ice cream shop was only a five minute walk or so away from the park. So, after they had packed up it didn't take long before they were walking inside. John placed Everly's things at a table near the window before they went to browse the display cases. He particularly liked this ice cream shop because it wasn't a chain. The owners made their own ice cream, and it was always creamy and flavorful. It didn't take much convincing to know it was freshly made.

"Ohhhhh... Can I have that one?" Everly asked as she pointed to a particular flavor."

"Cookies and cream, who would have guessed?" he teased.

She grinned and said, "It's my favowite."

"Then a scoop of cookies and cream you shall have."

John order their ice cream. He got both of them in cups because he didn't want Everly to drop hers, and he didn't want Everly to be upset he got a cone and her didn't. So, cups it was.

After he paid, he handed Everly her cup and spoon and asked her to go take it to the table. After he put his wallet back in his pocket, he followed her and sat down to enjoy his ice cream.

"Your ice cream is green," Everly commented as she leaned over to look into John's cup.

"That's because it's mint chocolate chip. Would you like to try some?"

Everly nodded and smiled as she reached her spoon into his cup. She took a small amount and placed it in her mouth. She chewed the ice cream and scrunched up her nose.

John laughed.

"Your ice cream is icky, John-John."

"Icky?" John gasped.

Everly giggled and dipped her spoon into her own cup.

John saw this as a moment to insert a small moral lesson because after all wasn't that what dads were supposed to do?

"Even ice cream can show us how we are all different. Just because I like mint and you like cookies and cream doesn't mean we can't have ice cream together does it?"

Everly shook her head as she had her mouth full.

"It's the same with a bunch of things. All of us have things we like and don't like, but we can still be friends with people who have different likes than we do."

"Like when George likes peppewoni on his pizza, but I only like cheese."

John swallowed his spoonful and replied, "Exactly. Just because he likes a different pizza doesn't mean you can't be friends."

"I like being Geowge's friend."

He smiled.

When they had finished up their ice cream, John cleaned up their area and asked Everly what she would like to do next.

"I wanna watch Moana!"

That meant they were going home, which was perfectly fine with him.

"Okay, let's head home then."

He collected the bag and his cane as Everly held on to her doll. They left the shop and stood just outside as John got himself situated. He placed the straps onto his shoulder, so his left hand would be free.

"Take my hand please."

Everly reached her tiny hand up to his, and his swallowed hers as his held it. They began to walk in the direction of home. He never liked to walk with Everly by himself without holding her hand. If she were to get away from him, he knew he wouldn't be fast enough to catch her. He didn't like to think of that too much, and instead liked to think of the sweet little girl trusting him to hold her hand.

"Moana is a pwincess," Everly said out of the blue.

"Yes, I know."

They had watched Moana for months now. He knew more about Moana than any man would ever want to admit.

"You know what would be cool?"

"What?"

"To have a Pua like Moana."

Pua was a small pig in the film.

"I don't know if a pig would like living where we do."

"Why?"

She lifted her head to look at him, and he looked down to her as they continued walking.

"Because they like to be outside."

"The piggy could stay in the gawden," she whined.

"You know what?" he asked, trying to change the direction of the conversation.

"What?"

"When the fair comes to town in the fall we can look at many pigs. I'd even say they'd let you pet one."

"I can?" she said as she became excited.

"Yes, sweetheart, if you'd like to do that in the fall I'll make sure you get to pet some of the animals at the fair."

"I want to!"

"Okay, we'll tell mummy about it when she gets back."

"Okay."

* * *

"John-John you're missing the Moana!" Everly called from the front room.

John was busy pouring her a glass of juice and finishing up a cup of tea for himself. He was most definitely not heart broken to miss the first five minutes of the film.

He placed the juice back into the refrigerator and collected their drinks. He then slowly made his way back into the other room.

He had only been gone a short amount of time, but Everly had already brought out her whole dress up trunk plus toys and coloring book and crayons.

"Wow," he commented. "Someone has been busy."

He sat the glasses down on the side table and carefully maneuvered himself around the stuff in the floor to sit on the sofa.

"We need to look like pwincesses too."

John took a large gulp of his tea and noticed she was doing a small dance side to side.

"Evie, do you need to go potty?"

"No."

John sat his mug back onto the table and said again, "Evie."

She looked at him as she continued to dance.

"I wanna watch Moana," she pouted.

"Sweetheart," he began as he reached for the remote.

He paused the film.

"I paused it. Please go to the potty, and we can play it when you get back."

"Okay," she said as she scurried out of the room and down the hall.

John leaned his head back and closed his eyes for a few seconds. He thought of Anna being in the air right now. He pictured her asleep on the plane, and it made him smirk. She always fell asleep when she traveled. He just wished he was with her so she could lay her head on his shoulder.

His daydream was cut terribly short when Everly came running back into the room.

"Are you sleeping?" she asked as she reached his legs.

John lifted his head and opened his eyes.

"No, I was just resting my eyes."

"What's that mean?"

"It just helps you relax for a few minutes without going to sleep."

"Oh."

"So, should I play Moana now?"

"Yes!" she said loudly.

He chuckled as he pressed play on the remote, and Everly sprang into action. She pulled out a tiara from her dress up trunk and placed it on her head followed by a hot pink sash that read "PRINCESS" in white that she placed over her head to lay on her right shoulder. She looked over to John before she dived back into the trunk. After a few seconds she was pulling a silver, glittered tiara and a purple feather boa out of the box. She came over to John and said, "You need to be a pwincess, too, John-John."

"Do I now?"

"Yes!"

"I think I might need your help, so I look as a princess should."

Everly giggled in delight as she climbed up on the sofa.

Standing on the cushion next to him, she first lifted the tiara and placed it on his head. She then took the long feather boa and placed it just so around his neck.

"Am I royal enough?" John asked as the feathers moved around him.

She thought about it for a few seconds before she shook her head and climbed off the sofa. It didn't take long for her to find what she was looking for and made her way back.

"You need some jewels," she insisted.

"Yes, what kind of princess would I be without them?" John chuckled.

Everly laid down two plastic rings on the sofa and a star wand.

"Let me see your hand," Everly said as she picked up the first ring. It was a big emerald.

John held out his hand and she slid the ring halfway up his pinky finger until it wouldn't go any further.

"And now your other hand," she instructed.

John watched as she politely guided him through the process. He couldn't help think she was a mini version of Anna at that moment. It warmed his heart.

He did as he was told and she placed a red ruby on his other pinky finger.

"Much better," she said, feeling proud of her creativity. "Now, here is your magic wand."

John took hold of the star wand, and his ensemble was complete.

"Do I pass your inspection, your royal highness?" John said in a higher pitch voice.

She giggled, "Yeah!"

Her attention was turned on a dime when Moana began singing. She immediately climbed on the sofa and sat pressed up against his side.

"Sing with me!" she grinned and looked back to the TV.

John hoped to a higher being that there wasn't anyone who could see or hear that was about to happen. He looked around just in case as he joined in singing with a four year old to a Disney film. He hated to admit to himself he knew all the words.

"See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me. And no one knows how far it goes. If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me. One day I'll know. If I go there's just no telling how far I will go," they sang together.

Just to see how happy his simple singing made her made him keep singing along with her until the song was done.

"You sing beautifully, Evie," he complimented as he hugged her to him.

"Thank you," she replied as she flashed a smile at him.

They were interrupted by his phone alerting him he had a message. The ruby ring on his pinky gave him some difficulty getting his phone out of his pocket. Once it was out, he unlocked his phone and saw it was a message from Anna. He opened it to see a picture of her blowing a kiss. He smiled and lowered the phone so Everly could see it too.

"Mummy is blowing a kiss!"

"She is. It looks like she made it to her hotel." He could see the room in the background.

"I wanna blow a kiss back."

"Good idea. We both can."

John placed the phone in selfie mode and held the phone out in front of them. They each puckered their lips and held their hand out like they were blowing a kiss. He then sent the picture.

It only took a few seconds before a call was coming through. He paused the film and placed the call on speaker.

"Hello, darling," John greeted.

He could hear Anna laugh. "What am I going to do with you two?"

"Hi, Mummy!"

"Hi, love bug! Are you having fun?"

"Yeah! Me and John-John are pwincessess!"

"I saw that. You both look beautiful."

"We're watching Moana!"

"I bet John-John is excited about that," she chuckled.

"Absolutely," John chimed in.

"I'll talk to you before bed time, sweetheart."

"Okay. Wuv you mummy."

"I love you, too, baby."

John took Anna off speaker and pressed play on the film.

"I'm going to go talk to mummy," he said to Everly, but she was already engrossed in the film.

He got to his feet and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," he said as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Really well. We've been to the park, had ice cream, and now watching films."

"She hasn't been too much of a handful has she?"

"No, she's been great."

Even if she had been having a hard day he would never call her a handful.

"I'm glad to hear it. I've checked in, and we have our first meeting in an hour."

"Thank you for letting me know."

"Of course, silly. Have I thanked you for being so amazing?"

He felt his neck flush red from her compliment, which felt strange since his neck was covered in purple feathers.

"You have, but it doesn't hurt to hear it again," he rasped.

"Thank you for being amazing."

"And you."

"Do you miss me?"

He smirked as he said, "I miss you when you are out of sight never mind Brussels."

"Glad to hear it, Mr. Bates."

He could hear her smile over the phone.

"You really do look good in the boa," she teased.

"That needs to go on the list of things to never be said to me."

They both laughed.

"Well, I'll call again later tonight."

"I look forward to it."

"I love you."

His lips curled upward and he replied warmly, "I love you, too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

After Moana had finished and a cheese and pickle sandwich had been eaten by the both of them, Everly had insisted she host a tea party in her room.

"Will you come?" she asked him.

"I will... but there is something we need to do first."

"What?" she asked looking confused.

"We need to tidy up this room first."

Her immediate frown was a good indicator that she was not pleased with his plan, but the lounge looked a total mess.

"Later."

"If we go ahead and do it now we won't have to do it later," John replied as he took off his princess ware and put it back into the trunk.

"I don't want to," she huffed as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

John looked down at Everly, who was now in full pouting mode, and said, "Evie, have we been having a good day?"

"Yeah, but tidying isn't fun."

"We can make it fun," he suggested.

He noticed he had caught her attention.

"How?"

He leaned down a little ways and looking directly in her eyes said with excitement, "It's a race. Whoever tidies the fastest gets to pick the pudding after tea."

At the mention of pudding, she gasped then giggled as she set off to tidying.

He knew Anna more than likely wouldn't approve of her, and him for that matter, having two desserts in one day, but it was Everly's weekend. An extra treat didn't hurt every now and then.

He set to work on making sure all the crayons ended up back in the box as she crammed more things into her dress up trunk. It only took them five minutes or so until the lounge was back to normal.

"I win!" she said as she came back into the lounge first after it was clean.

"Oh, no!" he feigned defeat.

"Oh, yes!" she giggled in victory.

"You were so fast."

"Yeah, I go super fast."

He chuckled, "Yes, you do. Do you want to think about which pudding and decide later?"

She shook her head and then said, "Bwownies!"

He was surprised by her choice and was sure there was a brownie mix in the cupboard. Maybe she had seen it in there.

"We can make them after tea. Now, how about that tea party?"

Her reply was a girly squeal as she ran off to her room.

As he waited for the tea party to be set up, he had quickly washed their dishes and left them to dry in the dish drainer. As he walked back into the other room, he heard Everly call out.

"We're waiting on you, John-John."

With a smile, he limped down the hall and stepped inside her room. She had a small folding table and chairs which was now in the center of her room. All the chairs where taken except one, which he assumed was for him, and her tea set was set up on the table.

He walked over to the table and eyed the small chair he was sure he would break upon sitting on.

"That's your chair," she explained.

"I see. I don't know if I'll fit," he said as he began to worry.

"Blueberry says you can."

Blueberry, a blue teddy bear who was sharing one of the chairs with Winnie the Pooh, obviously didn't know what he was talking about.

"I don't know, Blueberry," he said to the bear.

He didn't know what felt sillier, talking to a stuffed animal, or the fact he was about to sit in this chair.

"Kelly says pllleeassseeeee."

He closed his eyes for a brief moment to steady himself. If he broke the chair then he would just go buy a new one. It was getting back up that was going to be the problem.

An idea came to him.

"Kelly," he said addressing the doll, "would you mind if we move the table closer to the bed? I might need help standing back up."

Everly leaned over as if she were having a private conversation with the doll. John had to force himself to not smile. It was so adorable.

"Kelly says okay."

"Thank you, Kelly."

Everly got up and together they moved the table, chairs, and guests closer to the bed. He felt much better about being able to get back up without having to crawl.

With a big exhale, he positioned himself above the small chair and slowly lowered himself down. His knee did not appreciate the big dip down, and he held his breath waiting to see if the chair would give with his weight. As he sat on the chair, to his surprise, the chair held. He straightened his right leg out to the side as the tea party commenced.

"Good evening," Everly greeted everyone.

John realized it was his turn to greet everyone and looked around the table nodding to each guest.

"Good evening," he said to Everly, Kelly, Blueberry, and Winnie the Pooh.

"Kelly what tea would you like?" she asked the doll.

"Yowshi-r-re tea? Okay."

Everly still had trouble with her Rs most of the time, but they knew she would out grow it in time.

She picked up the empty tea pot and pretended to fill the tea cup.

"Blueberry?"

She waited for an answer only she could hear.

"Eawl Gwey? Okay."

She filled the cup and moved on to Winnie who decided to have the same as Blueberry.

Finally she looked to John and said, "Which one you like, daddy."

It was unclear which one looked more stunned at that moment. Everly had never called him daddy before. He had always been John and John-John. She looked as though she were getting upset or confused by what she had said. He knew he had to say something and quick.

"Evie, everything is okay," he assured as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You not mad?"

John felt his heart sink. Why in the world would she think he'd be mad?

"No, darling. I'm not mad. Why would I be?"

"Because you might not want to be my daddy," she said sadly.

Not only had his heart sunk but it now had crumbled to pieces.

"That would be silly of me. Why wouldn't I want to be the daddy of an amazing little girl like you? We have fun together. We share with each other. We go on adventures and help each other. Most importantly we love each other don't we?"

She nodded as she began to cry.

"Come here, my sweet girl," John cooed.

Everly stood and walked between John's legs and into his embrace. He hugged her with a gentle strength and soothed her as she cried. Her little arms couldn't reach all the way around him, so she clung onto the sides of his shirt as her face was pressed into his chest.

"All I want is to be here with you and mummy. I love both of you so much."

He placed a soft kiss to the top of her head as a tear of his own slipped down his cheek. Everly deserved to know she was loved and cared for, and he would make sure she knew it.

She pulled back as she calmed down some.

"When I married your mummy we became a family didn't we?"

She nodded her head as she rubbed her eyes.

"Then if you would like to call me daddy, I would like that very much," he smiled.

She gave him a shy smile as she sniffed back tears.

"You would?"

"Yes. You can call me that anytime you want."

"Okay," she said with a bigger smile.

He continued to soothe her for a few more minutes and reassured her she didn't do anything wrong by calling him that.

"Are we okay to go back to our tea party?"

"Yes, daddy," she giggled, giving the new name another try.

She went back to her seat, and John felt like some kind of super hero whose new name was daddy.

After their tea party was finished, John decided it was time to figure out their dinner. He didn't want to keep Everly up too late even if it was her weekend. They still had to have dinner, make their pudding, have bath time, and story time.

"What would you like for tea, Evie?" John asked as he browsed the contents of the refrigerator.

"Mac-n-cheese!" she answered excitedly.

John envisioned Everly giving Anna a run down of everything she ate while she was away, and he didn't want Anna to think he didn't feed her properly. So, he decided to make a deal.

He closed the fridge door and turned around.

"We can have mac-n-cheese if we also have fish fingers and green beans."

Her nose scrunched up at the mention of a vegetable.

"Gween beans are yucky."

"We have to have our veggies to grow big and strong. If not we can't have our brownies."

"But-"

"No buts. I need you to eat a few green beans with your tea, please," he said firmly.

After noting his tone, she huffed, "Okay."

"Thank you."

He set to work on making the food with Everly as his assistant. He let her do a few small things, so she felt like she was helping. When the fish fingers were almost done they started working on the brownie batter, so they could be baking while they ate. The mac-n-cheese and green beans were already ready to eat.

"Oooooooh," Everly enthused as he poured the rich, chocolate batter into the pan. "It looks like a chocolate waterfall."

He chuckled, "It does."

He scrapped the bowl to make sure he got all the batter and placed the bowl into the sink. The oven timer beeped signaling their meal was complete.

"Please go wash your hands for dinner while I plate up our food."

"Okay," she said as she jumped down from the small step stool she had been standing on.

John placed the brownies into the oven and set the timer. He then collected two plates from the cupboard and dished out their food. He specifically placed five green beans on her plate, and would consider it a victory if she ate all five. Once done, he brought their plates over to the table. Utensils, napkins, and filled glasses were added, and they were ready to eat.

"Evie, come eat," John called.

John sat down as she came skipping back into the room. She climbed up onto the chair and looked at her plate.

He knew she was processing the green bean situation, but he decided to get her mind off of it.

"Mummy is going to call again at bedtime."

She picked up her fork and tucked into the mac-n-cheese first.

"Can I talk to her?" she said before cramming her mouth full.

"May I talk to her," he corrected lightly. "And of course. I know she misses you."

"I miss her, too."

They each took a few bites before John spoke again.

"Any idea what you'd like to do tomorrow?"

She sat her cup back down on the table and looked deep in thought.

"Will mummy be home tomorrow?"

"She will, but it will be almost bed time when she does."

She bit a fish finger and thought on it as she chewed.

John couldn't help but smile at her concentration.

She gasped animatedly when she thought of something.

"It would be cool to eat lunch at McDonald's and go to the cinema."

They had taken her to the cinema last year, and they ended up having to take her out because she cried loudly. Maybe she had matured a little bit more between then and now.

"McDonald's, hmm?"

"Yeah, I like to play while I eat."

"You do?"

"Yes!"

"I see, and are you sure about going the cinema?"

"Yeah," she said a little shier. "I know I didn't do good last time."

"Yes, you did. You had just never been before. I think you'll do much better this time."

"Yeah," she smiled.

John eyed her plate and noticed only two of the five green beans had been eaten.

"I think there is a little girl who needs to finish up her green beans. It'll be brownie time soon, and she'll still be finishing them up."

"I have to eat all five?" she said as she stuck out her lower lip.

"Yes, and if you do we'll have the brownies tonight."

"Okay," she sighed dramatically.

After dinner was done, John took out the brownies to let them cool as he tidied the kitchen. Everly has staring at the cooling tray as he kept moving around her.

"Evie, go play in your room for a few minutes. I'll call you when they are ready to eat."

As Evie left the room, he was beginning to feel the impact the day had on him. He finished the dishes and wiped down the work tops and table. He knew once they were both in bed it wouldn't take long to go to sleep.

With the brownies cooled, he cut two small squares and placed each one on a napkin. Everly ran quickly into the kitchen after he called for her.

The brownies had been eaten at record speed before John insisted on Everly taking a bath. They insisted she take a bath every night, but especially when she had a fun-filled day. Anna usually helped her with her bath, mainly because getting on your knees made the process easier. He would do it when needed though, and would sit along the edge of the tub.

"My baby turtle loves water," she commented as she lead her bath toy around in the water.

John was shampooing her hair as he replied, "That's right. Turtles do love water. They live in the sea."

"What's the sea like."

"It's big and blue. There always seems to be a breeze blowing. Oh, and sand to make sand castles."

"That sounds fun."

"Yeah?" he ask as he lifted a small pale to rinse her hair. "Maybe we could go sometime."

"Mummy, too?"

"Yes, mummy, too. I think it would make her sad if we built sand castles without her."

"Yeah, it would make me sad, too."

"So, the three of us will go sometime. Mummy and I will talk about it."

"Okay."

Once her hair was rinsed and she was squeaky clean she was toweled off and put into her pajamas. He quickly dried her hair and helped her brush her teeth before they set off for her room.

"What will it be tonight?" John asked as he stood by the bookcase.

"The Rainbow Fish," she said as she climbed into bed.

He collected the book from the shelf and walked over.

"Good choice since we were talking about the sea."

"That's why I picked it."

John turned on her bedside lamp as his phone started the ring. He laid the book on the table and pulled out his phone.

He placed it on speaker and said, "Hello, love. It's me and Evie."

"Hi, my lovelies," Anna greeted.

"Hi, mummy!"

"Hi, baby. Did you have a fun day?"

Everly reached for the phone and John let her have it.

"Yeah. We did lots of things!"

"Wow."

"We went to the park. We ate ice cream and brownies!"

"Not at the same time," John said in his defense.

He could hear Anna laughing over the phone.

"Oh my!" Anna exclaimed.

"Yeah, but daddy made me eat five green beans before I could eat the brownie."

John could sense Anna's hesitation to reply because she was caught off guard by her calling him daddy. A smile came to his face when she recovered.

"Daddy... made you eat green beans?"

"Mhm. Five."

"I am so proud of you for eating them. Daddy is doing a great job taking care of you."

"He said we could go to the sea," she said, completely changing the subject.

"Evie, I said I would talk to mummy about it."

"Okay, love bug. I'll talk to you tomorrow. You sleep good. I love you."

"I love you, mummy."

John took the phone off speaker and pressed it to his ear.

"I'm just reading her story."

"Call me back when you're done?"

"Yes."

"Bye for now. Love you."

"Bye. Love you too."

He hung up and placed the phone back into his pocket. Taking the book back in hand, he lowered himself to sit next to Everly and opened the book.

He read to her in a soothing voice, and it only took a few pages before she was asleep. He carefully got himself back up and tucked her in properly. He placed a kiss to her forehead and replaced the book on the shelf. Turning out her lamp, he made sure her night light was turned on before he closed her bedroom door behind him.

Walking down the hall, he made sure the house was locked up for the night and the lights were shut off. Entering their room, he closed the door and got himself ready for bed. When he had finished he propped himself up in bed and called Anna back.

"Hey," she said when she answered.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling? Did she exhaust you?"

"She behaved really well for the most part. The day was full, but it was nice as well."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. My day is done as well. We have another full day of conferences tomorrow."

"But I'll get to see you tomorrow night."

"Yes," she chuckled.

"And don't think I didn't notice her calling you daddy."

"Believe me I noticed too."

"I think it's wonderful."

John really didn't want to tear up with his wife on the phone, so he kept the tears at bay.

"Me too."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'm knackered, and I know you are as well."

"Okay. Sweet dreams."

"My dreams will be sweet." Then she added in a breathy voice, "Daddy."

"That takes on a completely different meaning when you say it."

"We can explore the meaning more tomorrow night."

"Even in another country you're still very naughty."

"Only for you."

John swallowed hard and knew this conversation would lead both them down a certain path.

"Goodnight, my darling. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Sunday arrived with a cloudy sky and rain. John looked out the front window and sighed. They would be limited on what they could do today, so good thing Everly mentioned she wanted to go to the cinema.

"It's raining!"

John turned and saw his little blue eyed beauty standing in her pajamas with her golden hair all over her head. Her gave her a lopsided grin and said, "It is, but good thing we're going to McDonald's later and the cinema."

"Yeah," she said as she remembered telling him that yesterday.

"What would Miss Evie like for breakfast?"

"Coco Pops!"

"Right. Off we go."

Once in the kitchen, John took down a bowl from the cupboard and collected the cereal. After he poured hers out in the bowl he took another bowl out of the cupboard and poured himself a bowl as well, because Anna wasn't here to tease him about having kids cereal for breakfast. He finished with pouring milk over the cereal and grabbed two spoons out of the drawer.

"You're having Coco Pops, too?" she giggled as he placed their bowls down.

"I am. They looked too yummy."

Taking her spoon, she dipped it into the bowl and replied, "Super yummy!"

After breakfast was finished, cartoons were the morning agenda until lunch time rolled around. It was then they got ready to head out.

"Better grab your wellies," John called out as he slipped on his raincoat.

"Got them," she replied as she entered the room with her arms full.

She flopped down her wellies, her raincoat, and her umbrella onto the coffee table, which were of course all Minnie Mouse print.

"I'll help you put them on."

They sat down on the sofa, and John helped her on with her wellies. He then helped her on with her coat after the stood back up. He smiled at how cute she looked adorned in her Minnie Mouse attire.

"Looks like we're ready to go."

"Yep! I can't wait to play!" she almost gasped with excitement.

"Well, we better get going then."

"Yay! Oh! Kelly wants to go, too!"

When John opened the front door Everly came out from her room with Kelly and ran outside into the rain.

"Open your umbrella, Evie," John called after her as he locked the door.

When he turned around she had opened her umbrella and was standing next to the car. John pulled his hood up on his head and lowered his cane to assist him to the car.

"It's weally waining," Everly observed as John opened the car door for her.

"I guess you could say that," he chuckled as she climbed in.

John folded her umbrella back up and placed it inside the car. He securely fastened her into her seat before he got himself inside the car. He started the engine and got them onto the road.

"Can we listen to my CD?" Everly asked from the backseat.

Everly's CD now always stayed inside the CD player. It was a Kidz Bop CD that played newer songs but with kids singing and all clean lyrics. John and Anna both had heard every song on the CD countless times by now.

Deciding to tease, he asked, "Why should we listen to it?"

"Because I'm daddy's little girl," she giggled.

He looked at her quickly through the rear view mirror. Her reply had shocked him quite honestly. His chest expanded quite extensively with pride, and his smile widened considerably.

"That's the best reason I can think of, and yes, you are daddy's little girl."

Everly was only able to serenade him with a couple of songs until they reached their destination. The rain had turned into only a little drizzle, and now they were inside waiting in the queue.

"What would you like?" John asked quietly as he bent his upper body to get closer to her.

"Chicken," she replied a little too loudly.

"Inside voice, Evie."

"Sowwy." Then she said quieter, "Chicken."

"Thank you."

John stood back up to his full height and took Everly's hand into his as they moved closer to the counter. He could see her looking back at the play area every few seconds and knew she was getting antsy.

"Can I go play now?" She whined just a little bit.

"No, we will get our food and find a place in the play area to sit first."

He heard her sigh loudly.

"It won't be much longer."

After they ordered and found a place to sit in the play area, John laid out both of their food.

"Please, can I play now?" She begged.

"I would like you to eat one of our nuggets and let me take off your wellies and coat before you do," he insisted.

She quickly shed her coat and propped her one of her feet onto his leg so he could take he wellies off.

"Someone is eager," he thought to himself.

He took her shoes off one at a time and sat them on the chair next to him. He took his coat off and laid it on the back of the chair next to him along with his cane and Everly's coat.

She had quickly picked up a chicken nugget and ate it rapidly.

John just looked at her and inwardly shook his head.

"I eated it," she said with her mouth still full.

"Evie, swallow first please."

He wouldn't have her running around and choke on her food. He waited until he saw her swallow before he gave her permission to go play.

"Okay, you can go play."

She was off like a streak of lightning to the plastic play area complete with two slides. A few other kids were playing there as well so the room was filled with yelling and giggling children.

John relaxed into the chair he was occupying and tucked into his food. The fast food place wasn't a favorite of his, but it was a treat every now and then to eat something different. He tucked into his food as a text from Anna came through on his phone.

He wiped his hands on a napkin and picked up his phone.

 **Hey, sorry about this morning. I almost overslept so I didn't get the chance to text you good morning before I had to run to my first meeting. Whatcha up to? x**

Of course his wife almost overslept. She loved her sleep, so this wasn't something new to him.

 **You oversleeping? Surely not. ;) We're having lunch then going to the cinema.  
**

 **:P Very funny, Mr. Bates. Cinema?**

 **I know last time was rough, but she asked me to go this time. If it doesn't go well then we'll just watch something at home. I can't wait to see you tonight. x**

 **Oh, I definitely can't wait to see you. I may or may not need someone to share some Belgium chocolate I purchased in bed with me. Would you know of anyone?**

John looked up from his phone, so he could set eyes on Everly. He also needed to take his mind off his racy wife for a few seconds. He spotted Everly exiting one of the plastic slides and climbing back into the plastic jungle. He looked back down at his phone.

 **I think I could find someone for you. He'll even let you have all the caramel ones.  
**

 **Sounds like a keeper. I'll text you before I board. Love you Xxx Say Hi to Everly for me.**

 **I will, and I love you too x**

Placing his phone back down, he looked over to see Everly exiting the slide again.

"Hey, Evie," John called out to her.

She stopped and looked over to him. He motioned for her to come to the table.

Her face was flushed from her exertion.

"Let's take a break and eat your lunch," he said gently.

The break must have been welcome because she didn't say anything back. She instead sat down on her chair and began eating.

When they had both eaten their meal John had let her play some more before telling her it was time to go. He didn't want them to be late to their film, and that was what he told Everly as well.

* * *

Later that night, John was sitting himself down next to Everly on her bed to read her her bedtime story, when Everly wanted to talk about her trip to the cinema.

"I did good at the cinema this time didn't I daddy?" she asked as she snuggled under the blanket.

"You sure did. I am very proud of you," he praised as she cuddled into his side.

"I liked the popcorn. Oh! And the pawt with the doggy was silly."

She giggled loudly.

"It was silly. I'm glad you liked the film."

"I liked it bunches! Can we see it again?"

"Maybe when it comes out on DVD."

"Do you think mummy will be proud of me too, and we can go again?"

"I think she will be so proud, and yes we'll go again sometime."

"Since I eated all my mushy peas at tea we should soon."

John smirked and looked her in the eye. "Is that so?"

"Mhmm," she grinned.

"Well, I think cheeky monkeys like you deserve a visit from the tickle monster!"

John turned his upper body and used his fingers to tickle Everly's sides.

"No, tickle monster!" she said through loud, happy giggles.

John brought his hands back and said, "Oh, no, I think the tickle monster is coming back again!"

"Ahh!" she squealed and laughed as John tickled her again. "Tickle monster stop!"

John stopped tickling her and brought his hands back into his lap.

Everly was still giggling as John said, "I think the tickle monster is tired. Good thing."

"Yeah, it's his bed time, too."

John picked up the book he was going to read to her as Everly said, "Are we still going to ask mummy about going to the sea?"

John inwardly shook his head. It was amazing how her mind could go from one thing to the other in only a few seconds.

"Sure we can."

Both John and Everly looked to the doorway to see Anna standing there smiling.

"Mummy!" Everly squealed as she threw the blanket off her and jumped off the bed.

Anna crouched down as Everly flew into her arms. She embraced her little girl tightly and smiled at her husband who was still sitting on the bed giving her a heart stopping grin.

"Mummy! I missed you!" Everly squeaked out in a high pitched voice.

"I missed you, too, love bug."

Everly pulled back to look her in the face.

"Daddy took me to the cinema, and I was a big girl and watched the whole thing."

"You did? I'm so proud of you."

Everly giggled at being praised by her mother.

"It was nice of daddy to do so many fun things with you this weekend wasn't it?"

"Yeah!"

"I think we should thank him for a great weekend," Anna encouraged.

Everly turned to look at John who was still in his same spot. She walked over and climbed back on the bed.

Giving him a hug, she said, "Thank you, daddy."

He hugged her back and looked at Anna who was clearing tears from her eyes before they could fall.

"You're welcome, Evie."

Everly broke the hug and sat on her bed. Anna walked over to her husband and placed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I missed you, too," she smiled.

"And I missed you."

"Mummy, I want to tell you about my weekend."

Anna gingerly lifted John's feet, sat down on the bed, and placed his feet in her lap.

"Only a few things for now."

"We went to McDonald's and the cinema. When we got home we painted with our fingers. Daddy put our paintings on the fridge!"

"He did? I bet they are beautiful," Anna said excitedly and gave John a loving look.

"Yeah! We watched Boss Baby and colored too!"

"My goodness. You and daddy must be so sleepy. I think it's time to go to sleep."

"But I wanna tell you more."

"I want to hear all about it,too, but it's bed time. You can tell me everything tomorrow."

A little disappointed, she replied, "Okay."

"Daddy will read your story while mummy gets settled."

Anna reached over and placed a goodnight kiss to her daughter's cheek. She then lifted John's feet, stood herself up, and placed his feet back down.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, mummy. I'm glad your home."

"I'm glad I'm home too, baby."

Anna shared a knowing glance at her husband before she walked out of the room.

When Everly was fast asleep John closed her bedroom room and made his way to their bedroom. Anna had already changed into her pajamas and had a box of chocolates lying on the bed. He closed the door and joined her on the bed.

"Are you completely knackered, or you want to stay up a little longer?" she asked.

"I would like to stay up longer to talk to you."

"Only to talk?" she smirked.

"You've been teasing me all weekend, Mrs. Bates, knowing full well I couldn't do anything about it."

"Have I?" she feigned innocence.

They both laughed as she cuddled into him.

"Mmm... I've missed this," she sighed.

"It was only one night."

"One night too many. I'm glad the weekend went okay."

"More than okay. It was one of the best weekends I've ever had. The only thing that would have made it better is if you were here."

"Keep saying sweet things like that, and I may share my chocolates with you."

Without replying, he used his thumb and forefinger to lift her chin. He then lowered his lips to hers, catching them in a sweet, lingering kiss.

"Who needs sweets when I have you," he murmured against her lips.

She pulled back from the kiss and said, "I wanted to thank you again before I forget."

He kissed her again before he replied, "You never need to thank me for taking care of our daughter."

Anna looked him in the eyes, and she melted like a stick of butter in the summer heat.

"I love you so much. You have no idea."

"And I love you, my darling."

"Next time there's a fun-filled weekend. I want to be a part of it."

"How about next weekend?" he grinned.

"I'll count on it, John."


End file.
